Ruadh Bloodshore
Ruadh Bloodshore was born to Brander Pyke in 349 AC. Ruadh is a very attractive, and likeable man. He uses his good looks and charm to further his own goals. No one has ever been able to hide anything from Ruadh, even as a young lad. He wields two axes which he can use decently, but has always preferred diplomacy to violence. Ruadh is the right hand and most trusted adviser to Arryk Volmark. Ruadh thinks of him as his brother, and looks up to the man. Ruadh is determined to rise above his meager station, being the son of a bastard, and making a name for himself, through any means necessary. Appearance Tall, muscular, and attractive. Ruadh has a shock of black hair and brilliant blue eyes. He has a face that makes the ladies swoon and the lords jealous, which is rarity among Ironborn. He has a few scars from previous spars and raids, but no serious outward injuries. He has medium-length black hair, thick eyebrows, a light beard, and an angular face. Personality Ruadh is a very sociable and gregarious person. He is very good at speaking with anyone and making them feel like he is paying attention to only them. He can speak with anyone without fear and is very well mannered and soft-spoken. Inside he is a chaotic maelstrom of conflicting emotions. He is ambitious, wanting to rise above his birth and secure a name in the songs, but he also wants to serve his King, and his friend Arryk loyally. He also feels inferior for being the son of a bastard and will bristle at the slightest mention of it. Anything else he is cool and even in his emotions measuring everything he does before doing it. Ruadh has perfected the art of manipulating people so that he can use them to further his own agenda. Whether through coercion or seduction, the Bloodshore will find a way to use someone if he wants something. He is very skilled at sneaking into places he is not supposed to be. History His father taught him at a young age that this world was harsh, and those not willing to play the game would lose, quite horribly. Ruadh took this to heart and spent many years practing manipulation and sneaking into places he wasn't supposed to. He realized that he was quite good at this. He would rather spend time honing his skills of manipulation and coercion than working with axes or other skills most Ironborn practiced. This allowed him many connections. He found that many members of the small folk would tell him anything he needed to know, if prodded enough. His good looks and disarming charm made it quite easy to be well liked. Through this he has developed a way to gain information that he needs, through coin or other means. When he was 16, Ruadh fancied a girl named Yvette, a commoner in Volmark who's father was a innkeeper. The two feel deeply in love and Ruadh spoke to his father about marrying her. Outrage, Brander vowed to teach Ruadh the ways of the world. One night when Ruadh was working the forge, his father came in dragging Yvette with him. He commanded his son to press the white-hot steel to her face. He did as he was bid and Yvette was horribly burned as a result. Brander slit her throat and looked at Ruadh and told him the words he has never forgotten, "This world is a cruel one." Ruadh took those to heart and that has turned him into the man he is today, a man who is always trying to gain an advantage over people. Ruadh has been on ships since he was a child. Like most Ironborn, he is a very accomplished sailor. He is the Captain of the ship the Ironbreaker, ''which is currently with moored at Castamere under the command of his Father. Ruadh accompanied Arryk Volmark to Riverrun serving as his advisor and reading letters for him. He is currently in the Ironborn encampment waiting to head west. Known Affiliations Captain of the ''Ironbreaker Cousin to Arryk Volmark and the Leviathan's Brood Family Father- Brander Pyke Mother- Idunna Sparr Sister- Runa Bloodshore The Leviathan's Brood- Cousins Recent Events Ruadh accompanies Arryk Volmark to Riverrun. Everything before the Feast goes well and he seems to be enjoying himself, and then everything goes to hell. He spends the remainder of the eve trying to maintain order in the camps and help the men understand everything that is happening, by the request of Arryk. The next day, he goes and speaks with the Volmark and agrees to accompany Arryk's Wife-to-be Runa Tawney and her sister Kara west to regroup with the fleet stationed at Castamere. That does not go as planned. Runa insists upon returning to Arryk. As per a promise to his beloved cousin, Ruadh accompanies the Tawney sister. After a long and wet journey, Runa and Ruadh make it back to Arryk. He wakes one morning and goes to the command tent where he goes over maps and reports until. Quotes "Lord Arryk Volmark...funny how a Bastard's Son can rise enough to read troop movements because his Lord can't read!"- Ruadh in Wicked Hearts References Wicked Hearts -Ruadh preps for the Feast Of the Tides-Ruadh meets with Arryk The Lion's Den - Ruadh, along with the Tawney sisters, arrive at Casterly Rock Back and Forth- A weary group of Ironborn rest on their way to meet Arryk Beyond the River-After a hard journey, Runa and Ruadh meet up with Arryk Iron in our Blood-Ruadh goes and checks on maps and reports as he speaks with Arryk and Runa Category:Ironborn Category:House Volmark